The sleeping prince
by Dementia-M1
Summary: kyo and yuki fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**The sleeping prince**

**The falling king and the youthful prince**

**There was once a kingdom ruled by an evil king that took the life of his own people, he took their money and made them build his throne, they all worshiped him and those that don't would be killed. The king took advantage of that power and became greedy.**

**One day the king decided that he should have a son to rule the kingdom after his death, so the kin send his guard down to the village and took twelve beautiful ladies and impregnate them the same day. After nine months of waiting the women give birth to their child, they were all gathered in the chamber, the king saw that none of them had a boy, the king was furious so he send his guards to cut their heads off, after all of them were killed one of the guards walks in and tell the king that one of them had two children and was trying to hide the second child, the king orders him to kill it until he saw that the child was a boy. The king laughed of enthusiasm, he commanded the guard to give him his child, the guard holds out the child as the king was stunned at the beautiful little creature, and his eyes looked like pieces of amethyst and his skin was white like the snow, the king looks at the guards and laughed. **

**Three days had passed since the birth of his new born son, the king sat on his throne and beside him giggling was the nameless child, the king orders the three maids to take care of his son, one of the maids offered to take his son to the village, the king took that as an insult an stabbed the maid on the breast. The other maids stayed silent, they didn't want to look at the injured maid. The king ordered them to take the body and burn it in front of the villagers, to teach them that no one shall disobey his decisions.**

**The villagers had to watch the burning maid, or they will be punished, an old woman saw what the king had done, she then proceeded to walk towards the forest of death. **

**Nightfall's and the wolfs' are howling, the king and his son are in the dining hall, the king then was interrupted by the old woman, she walked towards the king and said "you are the greedy king that destroyed our village and took the life of innocents, if you do not stop this madness your kingdom will fall, your child will be taken and you will die alone and worthless".**

**The king couldn't believe what he was hearing; he laughed and told the guards to capture the old woman, as they surrounded her the old woman threw a bag of spice at the guards eyes, they all cried in pain as she escaped she said to the king "you have been warned", and disappeared into the night. In the morning the king went down to the village and killed all the old women and took all of their gold. "This is all you maggots have left" he pointed at himself "I am your ruler, you worship me!" the king was furious he couldn't believe one old woman would stood up to the one they called god. **

**The king enters his palace and sits on his throne, "bring me my child" he said the maid bowed down and did what she was told. The king saw the maid carrying his son and felt disgusted as the maid sets down the child in his crib she turns to the king and bows once again. "Stand tall you useless maid!" he slapped her face causing her to lose balance, falling down hitting every step. She stood up, bowed and walked away.**

**The king wanted to be entertained, he clapped his hands and a jester comes and greets the king, the king commands him to cut one of his limbs with the sword, the jester was frightened, he couldn't just cut off one of his legs or arms, but if it's not done the king will have his head instead. The jester smiled and bowed to the king, he set his staff down and walked towards the king, the king hands him his sword and gave an evil smile "cut of your feet" he said.**

**The jester was terrified, he took his shoe off and sets his foot on to the brick, and he swung the sword, cutting his foot off, the jester screamed in agony holding on to the wound. Laughter could be heard all over the castle, the king found this hysterical and so he clapped his hand like a maniac. "Go on and leave my sight" said the king.**

**the jester couldn't walk he needed his foot to be able to stand up, and the king knew that he couldn't so the king itself was going to cut his other foot off so the jester wouldn't be able to walk again. The king stood up grabbed the sword and as he was going to cut off his foot the doors flew open causing the king to fall. The king was shocked after he saw what was in front of him; it was the old women that had escaped last night. She gets closer to the king without touching the floor; the king noticed and was frightened he knew what she was as she removes her cloth her face wasn't old it was young, the king then screamed "WITCH!" she smiled and used her powers to make him sit in his throne the one the that villagers build. **

"**I warned you" she stares at the king straight into his eyes and said "blackest lock, blackest luck, by this spell, you are now stuck" the king couldn't move from his throne as he struggled to get his son, the witch smiled "pitiful" she walked towards the child looks down at him and puts her hand on his head, her eyes turned white and the child was crying the witch chuckled and said "the time has come to let your body rest and gently, will drift away, away from the day and into the night, there you will stay until it's time to return to the day, smooth and gentle ocean wide in and out, in even flow- , now I bid you goodnight and with that, turn out the light." And with that the child stops crying and falls asleep; the witch looks back at the king "this child won't awake until the blue moon appears, but you will now disappear" the witch takes the child and walked in front of the king she turned back into an old woman and set the castle on fire, she turned around and walked away with the kings child that wouldn't awake. **

**The witch walked to her home deep in the forest and looked at the child, "aren't you a beauty? And I know that you have a deep heart, maybe I'll name you yuki" with that the witch stopped next to a fountain she holds out the child and casts a spell "from the fountain of youth I behold, from it , you shall swim with confidence and with faith." The witch then puts down the child into the water and there he slept until the blue moon. **

**No one heard of the prince ever again, the castle was destroyed and the king died alone. The kingdom restored its beauty and everyone was happy, but they needed someone to guide them and the prince couldn't be found, the guards looked everywhere for him, everywhere except the forest of death, no man nor women would of dared to go in, and so years passed and the kingdom was slowly disappearing, leaving it beauty pass away. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**The awakening**_

_**The kingdom had lost its beauty and the prince was never found. The witch had left the forest leaving the prince sleeping in the fountain. But even so the kingdom was never forgotten and was told to every single child in the world, making the past into a simple story.**_

"Hey, Kyo you have to go to school"

"Since when do you care stupid dog?"

"Kyo, the teacher called saying you haven't been attending class for a whole-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it I'll go to school" Kyo stood up from the couch and went upstairs to get ready.

**As kyo walked upstairs he felt uneasy, some thing was bothering him, but as he entered his room the feelings left. Driving kyo into curiosity.**

_'What is going on?' _

**Kyo grabbed his clothes from the closet and began to get dressed, and in that instant he felt the uneasy feelings again, he stood there frozen. Kyo decided to turn his head to the window and there he saw an owl, but this wasn't a normal owl, this owl was black all over and the eyes were red with white pupils. Kyo tried to scare it away but it just stood there watching him. **


End file.
